Doctor, Doctor
by SereneDream
Summary: Roman is recovering from surgery and bed ridden but surprises are in store for a speedy recovery... REIGNS/PAIGE ONE SHOT


Just something I conjured up... Tell me what you think. I DO NOT OWN A THING! Enjoy ;)

XXX

"How you doing Big Guy? Laying around?" Dean asked a not so impressed Roman. He sat in his bed to which he was confined to, with his cell pressed against his ear and useless TV emanating from the screen in front of him. Dean, being the great friend that he was, reminded Roman how much it sucked bring bed ridden after surgery.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Roman snapped, "I'm stuck in this bed, my girl is outta town, I was basically ripped open a few days ago... This shit sucks, man."

Dean chuckled. "Well it ain't supposed to be a walk in the park, man."

"No shit."

"So when's Paige coming back anyways?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon... Then she leaves the next morning. Don't even get a full day with her," Roman sulked. But he was interrupted by clatter coming from downstairs, first in the living room then in the kitchen of his house.

"What the fuck is that?" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I... I think someone's in my house," Roman informed him.

"Well isn't that just lucky for them... The beast is stuck in bed. At least you're saving them from getting their ass beat," Dean informed him.

"They could be stealing shit from me!" Roman said, freaking out. "And I can't move..."

"Take it easy," Dean laughed, "It's what? Five at night there? No one burglars at that time."

Roman shook his head, feeling the urge to jump through the phone and slap him upside the head. "Ambrose, are you serious? There's no set schedule for this kinda shit!"

"Don't worry about it... It's probably nothing," Dean said with an eye roll Roman was glad he couldn't see.

"If it's nothing then why does it sound like someone's coming up the damn stairs?"

"Uh..." Dean mumbled, at a complete loss for words.

"Exactly asshole," Roman grumbled, about ready to try and get out of the bed and tackle who ever was behind the slowly turning doorknob.

"Yell out _I have a gun!"_ Dean exclaimed with dramatics. "It might work... If not, then it was nice knowing ya."

"I'm not gonna... Woah," Roman mumbled, for once left speechless.

"What the hell is going on now?" Dean asked.

"Nothing... Man, I gotta go," he managed to say, quickly ending the call and throwing his phone to the side once he saw who'd been making such a racket. There in the door way stood a very revealing, nurse outfit wearing Paige with her finger pulling at her bottom lip that ultimately sent shivers down his spine, in a damn good way.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled, scoping her up and down. He'd never seen her dressed in anything like this, ever.

Her raven like hair was curled and pulled aside in two pig tails, just how he liked it. Her eyes were lined in black underneath thick rimmed glasses and her plump lips painted a crimson red. The outfit she wore, complete with white fishnet stockings and the tallest heels, left little to the imagination and nearly made him jump from the bed to her feet.

"When... When did you get here?" he asked.

"A little while ago... I moved a few things around so I could come home early, and buy this," she said with a smile.

"Wow... So what is this?"

With her head to the side and her brow raised, she wondered if he could even recall his desire. "You don't remember do you?"

"Can't say I do... But seeing you like this is even making me forget my own name," he laughed.

"Well," she smiled, slowly walking towards the edge of the bed. She let her fingers dance across the duvet, swirling along the black and grey design. "You were still pretty doped up on that morphine cocktail, but you were determined to have me dress up as a nurse and take care of you instead... You insisted."

"Sounds like something I'd say," he chuckled, licking his lips as she swayed back and forth, the skin tight skirt of her outfit rising higher with each movement. "Goddamn," he mumbled under his breath.

"You look a little under the weather, Roman," she purred, throwing her glasses onto his lap. "Let me look at you."

He felt his skin burn at the sound of her words. She was sending him over the edge with goddamn words, and she hadn't even touched him yet. His breathing slowly deepened and his jaw slightly hung as she carefully crawled atop the bed, settling beside him. "Tell me... Can you feel this?" she asked, running her fingers gently down his chest, resting at the waistband of his sweats.

He threw his head back, obviously impressed with his doped up state of being just days ago. "Oh, I can," he reassured her.

"What about here?" she continued, dancing her fingers down his thighs, all the while fixated with his expression.

"Did you come all this way to tease me?" he growled, his hands finally able to reach her.

She placed her hands on her hips, as if she were ready to scold him. "Now why would I do that? Just because I'm dressed like this and I know you want to pull my hair when... Well, we don't have to get into that cause then I'd really be teasing you."

Smiling, he was about ready to pull her damn top off but she grabbed his hands. "What kind of nurse would I be if I let you do that?"

"A really good one?" he asked in all seriousness.

"But what if I hurt you?" she asked, again placing her hands on his chest.

"Baby, you're already hurting me by not letting me touch you."

With a smirk on her lips she leaned in, kissing him and placing his hands on her chest just as he wanted. "Maybe I'll allow it... Besides, I'm supposed to make you feel better huh?"

"Just what the doctor ordered?" he growled just before she devoured his lips with hers.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she whispered, discarding her top for an overly excited Roman who may have just accepted the fact that bed rest wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
